The Letter 'S'
by One-Winged-Chaos
Summary: Deidara couldn't help but notice the significance of the letter 'S'...  Yaoi


**! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORANGE !**

**A birthday fic for my wonderful beta BrandNewOrange because I love her!**

**It hasn't been beta'd so bear with me with any mistakes :P**

**- -SuiDei- -**

**- -The Letter 'S'- -**

One word echoed through Deidara's mind. Bored. He _hated_ missions with faggy mini Uchiha and his little weird friend. Ever since they'd 'joined' the Akatsuki, Deidara had been stuck with them. It was bad enough they spent pretty much the entire day in silence – as per Sasuke's orders – but whenever he did speak to the blonde, he merely taunted him over the death of Sasori. His little weird friend was annoying too. Just lagged behind them both, occasionally making annoying observations about a certain tree they passed, or whatever. Deidara didn't talk to him much, barely remembered his name. As usual, when they made camp for the night it was awkward. Sasuke left to sulk alone, but not before dropping a cruel comment about the deceased redhead. His little weird friend had announced he was going for a swim, but promised to be back soon. And as usual, the bomber was sat alone in the clearing, running his fingers over Sasori's necklace that now had pride of place around his neck. The puppeteer's symbol, a little scorpion inside a diamond, Kisame often joked that it symbolized Deidara was Sasori's property. It never failed to upset the blonde, not that he let them know.

The blonde jumped a little as the weird friend dropped down onto the ground next to him, grinning.

"You should come for a swim" he started, gesturing over his shoulder "The water's lovely!"

Deidara shook his head and lay back, staring blankly at the stars.

"Boy, you really are quiet aren't ya! Just as much as Sasuke!"

The blonde turned his head to glare at him, noting he wasn't in a shirt.

"Don't you dare compare me to that bastard, yeah!"

Ignoring the malice in his voice, the weird friend just laughed.

"You know, you shouldn't get so worked up about this Sasori character. I mean, sure you miss him but Sasuke only brings it up to bug you, so don't react! But you know what he said to me before we met you? He says to me, 'Suigetsu, he just lost his friend so don't bring it up' and then it's the first thing _he _brings up! Talk about hypocrisy!"

Suigetsu. So that was his name. Deidara sighed deeply and rolled onto his side, back to the silver haired teen. He screwed his eyes shut and hoped the hot tears making tracks down his cheeks would go unnoticed. They didn't though, as he felt the presence of Suigetsu looming over him, one slender finger brushing them away.

"Ah, I never meant to upset you! Boy, you must've been real close, huh?"

Deidara growled and slapped his hand away. "Of course we were close!" he snapped "He was everything to me, yeah!"

"Well" Suigetsu began, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "If you were that close, he must've cared about you a lot. And i'm sure, if he's watching you now, he wouldn't want to see you crying over him."

The blonde rolled back onto his back and looked to the sky again. "Do you think he's up there, hm?"

Suigetsu lay down next to him, arms behind his head. "Sure. You have to go somewhere, and where else would he be?"

Deidara fell quiet as the other pointed at the sky suddenly, grinning broadly. "Look, there's Orion." The blonde's arm trailed up to join his.

"Scorpius." He paused for a moment, then began to cry again. "Everything reminds me of him!" He wailed, curling in on himself.

Suigetsu awkwardly put a hand gently on the blonde's back, pausing for a moment before gently beginning to rub small circles. He thought for a moment before hooking an arm gently around the bombers waist and hauling him up. He placed both his hands on his delicate face tightly and waited for the sobs to subside.

"Deidara, if Sasori was here right now he wouldn't want you sat around crying would he? He'd want you to get on with your life. At the end of the day, he'd dead. Everyone dies, Deidara. That's life. Crying isn't going to bring him back."

Deidara was silent for a while, leaning forward and burying himself in Suigetsu's arms. He wouldn't ever have thought he could get comfort from the imbecile, but he'd been wrong before.

"I... I really loved him, un." The blondes small voice almost made Suigetsu jump, and for once, he was lost for words. "Have you ever been in love, Sui?"

"Yeah. I am."

There was a moment as realization dawned, and Deidara stared into the bushes where Sasuke had disappeared.

"Why him, un?"

"He saved me." He stated simply, raising a slender hand to stroke soft golden locks.

"Perhaps you're confusing love with admiration?"

Suigetsu laughed. "Perhaps!" He suddenly stood, extending a hand to the bemused blonde. "So, are you coming swimming with me?"

Deidara smiled and took Suigetsu's hand, following him through the dark bushes to the silver river calmly weaving it's way through the forest. Suigetsu wasted no time in stripping himself of his remaining clothes and plunging into the icy waters. The blonde took a little more time removing his clothes, all too aware of lilac eyes trailing his every move. The water was colder than he expected, and it took him a while to get used to it, shrieking as his new found friend splashed him full in the face. He feigned hurt, waiting to draw the metallic haired boy in before returning to favour and making a quick exit, swimming downstream.

"I'm after you, blondie!" The playful voice came from behind him, and Deidara soon learned Suigetsu was a very strong swimmer. It took only a minute or so before the blonde was pinned against the river bank, laughing like he hadn't for months. Suigetsu's breath caught in his throat as he realised how close he was, bodied pressed together. He watched in silence as the blonde laughed, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, water dancing off his tanned skin. And to think, he actually thought he saw something in Sasuke. Still, he hadn't got a chance with either of them. Deidara was still mourning his lover and Sasuke had no interest in anyone, unless they were likely of helping restore his clan. The blonde calmed down and caught Suigetsu's eye for a moment, before slyly pinching him in the ribs. He jumped back before retaliating, the two engaging in a mock fight, the blonde trying to escape by diving. He failed, and before long he was trapped in Suigetsu's arms, the younger boy behind him, chuckling into his ear.

"What's your next move, blondie?"

Deidara admitted defeat. After all, against such a strong swimmer, he'd lose every time. Not that he was too bothered. Lazily he kicked back and let the younger boy take his weight. The two floated downstream for a while, the current not to strong, only taking them a little way. The blonde found he was strangely content in Suigetsu's arms, comfortable. He was somewhat disappointed when they eventually climbed out, heading back to their makeshift camp half dressed. Sasuke was still nowhere to be found, still off in the woods somewhere, brooding. Deidara was glad of this. Any lack of Uchiha made him happy. Suigetsu threw himself down in the damp grass in the middle of the clearing with a heavy sigh, adopting Deidara's earlier pose – one knee pointing towards the sky, arms behind his head. Deidara sat with his back to the younger boy, staring at the river, watching the dappled silver moonlight reflecting back, dancing around his line of sight. He vaguely made the connection with Suigetsu's name and half glanced over his shoulder, smiling to himself. He had to admit, it was rather pretty. The boy wasn't too bad either. Muscular, with sharp, angled features and a mischievous smirk. Although – the blondes thought for a moment, staring intently at the water – was he really ready to move on?

He glanced over his shoulder again. He knew he could never have feelings for anyone else, but there was nothing wrong with a bit of harmless fun, right?

He calmly stood and made his way over to the spaced out teen, currently staring at the stars and humming quietly to himself. He pushed himself up into a sitting position as the blonde timidly sat next to him. Deidara was unsure of what to do for a moment, cautiously moving his hand on top of Suigetsu's, squeezing gently. He clearly took the hint, and confidently squeezed back, slowly making a move to brush Deidara's hair away from his still damp skin. The blondes soft, azure eyes were cast to the ground, still unsure. Suigetsu took blondes chin gently in his hand and lifted it, eager to meet the blonde eyes. He made a bold move and leaned forward, capturing the blondes lips, softly at first. When Deidara responded, he gained confidence, urging the bomber onwards with eager movements. He knew not to push him too far, but there was no harm in gentle persuasion.

Hand still on the older boys shoulder, he pushed back gently, prompting the blonde boy to lie down. He kept his full weight off the bombers chest. He knew Deidara was stronger than he looked, but he'd still rather not risk hurting him. The blonde had gained confidence now, delicate hands cautiously trailing patterns on Suigetsu's chest. He wasn't sure if he dared head any lower. Suigetsu seemed unaware of this, his hands making ever daring movements, pushing for a response. Deidara's movements became suddenly fierce, hands buried in the younger boys hair, pulling him down roughly. He slowly raised his knee between Suigetsu's legs, teasingly taking his time, but with a sense of eagerness too – almost prompting Suigetsu to take the lead. He did, flicking his tongue over Deidara's lips, catching he faint taste of the dango they'd indulged in for lunch. Sasuke has refused, claiming it was his brothers favourite so he wasn't eating it. Deidara had munched his way through twenty-three sticks right in front of the Uchiha's face.

Speaking of Sasuke...

There was an awkward cough from behind the two, and both were more than annoyed to find the Uchiha had finally finished sulking. Calmly, he took a seat on a branch and proceeded to stare down the boys. There was a tense silence before the bomber growled angrily and stormed off into the woods, his silence a clear sign of 'leave me alone'. Sasuke watched him leave with a smug grin, turning to cast his smirk towards Suigetsu. He only proceeded to frown, horribly aware of how there should be a sword in his hand at times like these.

"Thanks, bitch."

* * *

**I know Orion and Scorpius aren't visible at the same time, but they are in my fic!**

**I've never written Suigetsu before, I hope I did okay! I'm still not to great with yaoi, but i'm getting there! It was shorter than usual too ¬_¬ And I was trying to write whilst watching mum play Spyro!**

**!HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORANGE!**

**(there may be a second part, if you'd like it!)**


End file.
